alvinette-my love,my friend,my life
by jirachi12
Summary: I HOPE YA LIKE IT :D


This is my first alvinette story I hope u like it :D sorry I don't own this story but I hope ya like it

Plsss review :'D

Chapter 1 Tradition

ALVIN'S POV

This day was a regular day

It was Monday and was time for school and it was tradition for me to come up with an excuse to not go up, as always I had do

``Aaaaalllllllvvvvviiiiiinnnnnn'' I heard my father screamed``You better dressed and ready the Bus will be here in 10 minutes" I was moaning faked pain in hope that dave would think that I was sick. As I still laid my bed I heard angry steps coming the stairs I thought to myself an sighed. Oh, here we go as Dave slam the door.

``Alvin" he shouted `` its time to go"

As I looked upon his angry face I tried to look sick

`` That fools no one young man, you will be on that bus dressed or not"

`` ohh, cmon dave ," I said whining. `` A day of school woudn't hurt."

`` Well in your case you will need it everyday"

`` Let's go, now. Your brothers have already left'

I jump of the bed and litteraly threw some cloth on me and ran on the front door

At the bus stop Simon , Theodore and the chippetes were standing there waiting and Theodore and Simon had worry look in his face.

Simon' s POV

`` ohh, man," Theodore said, anxiously. ``Do you think he will make it Simon?"

I sighed and looking my baby brother and rolled my eyes. `` You know how it is, Theodore."

Everymonday is the same. He's tries to e sick everymonday, and dave through his lie. Then later he races for the buss to see if he'll make it.

`` This time he might miss it. Maybe the buss got here Earlier, or maybe Alvin got get stuck in with his shoelaces," Theodore said even more worried.

`` Don't worry Theodore," Eleanor said, trying to cheer Theodore up. `` Im sure Alvin will be here any minute now"

`` yeah, Probbaly," Theodore said with discourage smile

`` oh, please, Eleanor," Brittany Spoke up. `` As much as I care I woudn't mind if he never comes to school at all"

I sighed, and trying to ignore thie discussion When I looked to Jeanette I she look worried to

I looked at her and said,`` are you ok, are you worried about Alvin," said Simon she came into senses. It was easy to just drift away in those eyes `` you know Alvin,Simon, always trying to make a big entrance…" Suddenly appeared. `` well its about you got here Alvin,' said simon I rolled up my sleeves and looked at my watch.

ALVIN'S POV

As I was running down the Street I noticed that my brother's were still at the bus stop waiting. I thought to my self, damn I made it. Oh, Well, just try to make the best of it

`` Ladies and gentle men… and Brittany," I said with a grin, `` You can all breath easy, because Alvin Seville made his entrance."

I looked at my brother's and chippetes who just rolled their eyes except Jeanette she just giggled and laughed quitly.

`` You know, Alvin," Brittany said. `` with that ego of yours is amazing that your head hasn't popped off yet."

My face turn red with anger but clamed down while smilling at her. `` Is that so," I said. `` Do I hint a tiny bit jelousy about how awesome I am,girl."

`` oh, please Alvin, For you information I'm a Million times more pupolar than you'll ever be,"she said shyly. `` And it is good for you to set up a goal in your life."

`` What goal?" I said, as my face turned red one more.

`` you know Alvin. That Goal something important one day." She said with a mocking laugh.

`` oh. Boy now its starting," said simon, Fully prepared for what was going to happen next.

`` Someone important!" I yealled out ``As for you information nahh.. forget what I said." Alvin said

`` what!?" Brittany said.

``I have enough of always fighting with you," everybody was Shock of what Alvin just said.

Jeanette was shock of what Alvin just said to Brittany she was very proud of Alvin

`` Alvin did you just hit you head? Hey Alvin let me check you head," simon said

`` Simon I'm Ok alright," Alvin said with a grin face but the other can't believe what just Alvin just to her ``Alright Alvin, ummm.. Alvin What's going on here are you just joking or did you really mean it,"

`` I mean it Si,I really mean it," Alvin said

``finally the bus,"Eleanor said when we entered the bus I noticed that It was More packed than usual, but I saw two Empty spot.

As I hurried to dit down I looked up and saw that Jeanette was still searching for somewhere to sit. I Scooted over to the next seat and waved to her to come, and I told her it's a bumpy ride wanna sit next to me. While the bus was Riding down the street, I couldn't notice that Jeanette was staring at me,`` jeannete what's wrong?," Alvin said looking confused ``oh, I'm just so proud of you that you said that to Brittany,"Jeanette said and giggled.`` thx, Jeanette I was so tired of fighting with Brittany all the time,it just never stop, so I tought I have to stop fighting with her," Alvin said with a smile.

Jeanette smiled at him back and giggled. Then simon see that Jeanette is with Alvin, ``why is she with Alvin, why did she choose to sit with him,?" Simon said with a jelousy in his face. He gave up and looked at the window to see that we had arrived at school.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK GOOD,BAD,TERRIBLE,AWFUL,OR READABLE POINT OUT THE GRAMMAR IS IT WAS GOOD THEN IM GONNA WORK ON CHAPTER 2 WILL UPLOAD IT SOON

SEE YOU LATER CHIPMUNK FANS :D PLEASE REAVIEW


End file.
